


Self-Isolation in the Tomlinson-Styles household

by larryisobviouslystraight



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisobviouslystraight/pseuds/larryisobviouslystraight
Summary: Self- isolation due to the corona virus has been really difficult for everyone in the world. A new situation to which we all have to adapt in the best way possible. Harry Styles is isolating with his husband Louis Tomlinson. But what will they come up with to distract themselves in the next few weeks?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson, larry - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

-Day 1-

The corona virus has already made 2020 for everyone a living hell. Whole countries are on lockdown, the schools are closed, people are emptying the supermarkets and you’re lucky if you can still grab some toilet paper or hand sanitizer. Everything has changed, people are still trying to adapt to the new situation and everyone should stay at home. That’s exactly what Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles are doing right now. They’re both singers and songwriters and where meant to go on Tour this year which has now been rescheduled. Both are obviously sad about the postponed tours but the health and safety of everyone is the most important thing right now. Now they’re both at home self isolating and are trying to make the best out of the situation.

Louis is currently sitting on the couch, the controller in his hands as he plays just another round of FIFA. “Louuu” Harry runs inside their living room with a big smile on his face. “Yes love?” Louis asks as he looks at Harry with a loving smile. “I’ve been scrolling through Pinterest and decided to make a bucket list of things we can do while staying at home” Harry says in excitement as he sits down next to Louis, immediately cuddling into his side. “But what we’ve been doing the past few days was great” Louis says as he pauses the game to properly cuddle his boy. “Lou. The only thing that we did was sit on the couch, watch Netflix, eat and sleep” Harry states with a pout. “And I kept you company while cooking, cuddled you, made love to you and once I even did laundry” Louis says proudly.

Harry has a little blush on his face which Louis quickly darkens with a kiss. “Please. I promise it’s going to be fun” Harry says with a big eyes and as if Louis could ever resist him. “Okay. What’s the first thing on the list?” Louis asks as he turns the PlayStation off. “Yoga” Harry says excitingly. “Yeah I won’t do that” Louis says with a stern look. “Come on Lou” Harry says with a pout. “How about you do some yoga and I just watch you in your pretty little yoga pants?” Louis suggest with a smirk. “No, I’ll only do it with you” Harry says before leaning in and planting a kiss on Louis’ lips. As he pulls back a little, still ghosting his plump lips over Louis’ thin ones he whispers “please, for me”. As Harry expected it, Louis immediately gave in.

They went upstairs to change, Louis just putting on some grey sweatpants and a tank top. Harry though, puts on the most tightest red shorts he could find and a shirt that says ‘but daddy I love him’. Louis ranks his eyes up and down Harry’s body as he enters the living room which doesn’t go unnoticed by Harry. “No funny business Louis” he says with a smirk as he puts on some yoga video from YouTube. “I can’t promise anything with you wearing those pants baby” Louis says as he goes to stand behind Harry and wraps his arms around his waist. “Louu” he whines before adding a small “later”. “Now go to your yoga mat, we will start with stretching” Harry says, noticing the way Louis visibly gulps. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

After ten minutes of stretching, Harry notices Louis sighing next to him. “What’s wrong baby?” Harry asks as he looks over to Louis trying to touch his feet. “I should do this more often” Louis says to which Harry starts to giggle. “We will start with the ‘Downward-Facing Dog’ the YouTube lady says and Louis can’t keep the laugh that escapes his mouth. “Louis, less laughing, more yoga” Harry says, already in the position. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this” Louis says as he mimics what Harry is doing. “Wow, I am not that bad” Louis says proudly of himself. “See, I told you this was going to be fun” Harry says with a smile. “The only fun part is how good your ass looks in this position” Louis says with a smirk. “Eyes on the Screen Tomlinson” Harry says before going into the ‘Extended Side Angle Pose’.

“What, you can’t blame me. Here I am, at home with my beautiful husband wearing extremely tight shorts like seriously how did you even get those on?” Louis states. “Louis, concentrate now and I’ll wear the shorts tonight okay?” Harry huffs out. “Deal” Louis says nearly a bit too excited as he tries to go into the new position the ‘Revolved Triangle Pose’. After half an hour and Louis giving up after five more positions and instead sitting down and admiring his boy, the yoga lesson is over. Harry takes a seat in front of Louis, crossing his legs as he looks at Louis with a big smile. “Was it fun?” Harry asks. Louis acts like he’s deeply thinking about his answer with a soft “hmm”. “Lou” Harry whines.

“Okay okay, I have to admit, it was maybe a little fun” Louis says, his dopey grin giving it all away.  
“See, I told you I am going to make this fun for us. Uh, I am so excited for what we will do tomorrow” Harry says before giving Louis a tight hug. “What’s the plan for tomorrow?“ Louis asks with raised eyebrows as he wraps his arms around Harry’s broad back. “You’ll have to wait and see” Harry says before getting up and taking Louis with him. “Where are we going?” Louis asks. “Shower. We stink” Harry says. “I think you smell lovely” Louis says to which Harry rolls his eyes. “You always say that. Now get naked. We are going to shower and then I’ll cook us some lunch”. And if Louis would ever say no to that.

-Day 2-

The next day, Harry wakes up quite early as usual. The sun is starting to rise and slowly creeps through the window. Harry looks down on him and smiles at the way that Louis’ hand is resting on his lower belly. He intertwines their fingers and closes his eyes for another minute, just taking in the way Louis’ breath tickles his neck. Even though Harry is taller than him, Louis is still wrapped around his back perfectly, just how it has always been. He smiles and slowly turns around in Louis’ grip, planting a kiss on Louis’ lips. He untangles himself from the much smaller but strong boy, being careful not to wake him up.

You see, Harry loves to get up early. Starting the day fresh in the morning with a nice run. Louis on the other side, hates getting up before lunchtime. That’s why Harry always lets him sleep in if they don’t have any appointments. He picks out his Nike leggings, on of his ‘Treat People With Kindness’ jumpers and a black beanie, before plugging the earphones in and leaving the house with one last kiss to Louis’ cheek. He takes the usual road, just taking in the bright morning sun while listening to some of his favorite songs. Louis isn’t one of the running people but Harry will make sure that in the next few days, his plump ass will definitely accompany him for a run. He will make it happen because let’s be honest, Louis would never say ‘no’ to Harry.

After around half an hour, Harry makes his way back to their house, his limbs starting to hurt a bit. He enters the house quietly before taking a shower. He looks into the bedroom to see Louis still sleeping peacefully in bed. He can’t keep the grin off his face at the adorableness of his husband. He puts on some sweatpants before going into the kitchen and making them both breakfast. He’s going to let Louis eat in bed today since he already knows that Louis won’t be too happy about what’s on Harry’s list for today. He makes them one of Louis’ favorites, eggs and bacon. After finishing, he puts the food and two cups of tea on the tray and brings it upstairs.

Louis is already sitting up and has a big smile on his face as Harry enters the bedroom. “Oh you’re awake” Harry says with a smile. “Well I woke up to something smelling delicious” Louis says, already eyeing the food hungrily. “Here you go” Harry says as he puts the tray on the bed and takes a place next to Louis who immediately plants a kiss on Harry’s lips and says “Good morning baby”. “Morning Sunshine” Harry answers with a blush. Harry sometimes can’t believe that even after all those years, Louis still has this effect on him. They eat their food mostly in silence, occasionally having a bit of banter. “So why did I have the honor to eat breakfast in bed today my love?” Louis asks after they finished.

“Well it’s kinda because of the next point on my list” Harry mumbles, looking into his lap. Louis puts his finger under Harry’s chin so he looks him into the eyes. “Don’t shy away baby. What’s the next point?” Louis asks with a smile. “Just promise you will do it with me” Harry says, biting his lip. “I promise” Louis says with a sigh, he’d do anything to make Harry happy. “It’s a spa day. Just doing face masks and painting nails and stuff” Harry says, not looking anywhere near Louis’ eyes. “Well do I have to do the face mask too?” Louis asks with raised eyebrows. “Yeah, I mean we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. But we could take cute couple pictures” Harry suggests. “I’m not quite convinced yet Harold” Louis says with a teasing smirk.

“And maybe later on, we take a bath together and I’ll properly thank you for doing this with me” Harry says with an innocent look on his face while he’s biting his bottom lip. “Face masks you say. That sounds fun, doesn’t it? Are they in the bathroom? Let me get them” Louis rambles with flushed cheeks before scrambling out of the bed, leaving a giggling Harry. They get everything they need and take a seat on the bed, sitting across from each other with crossed legs. “So, I have two different face masks. This one is pure avocado and this is fresh rose” Harry says while holding up the pods. “I’ll be damned if I ever put something remotely close to avocado on my face. Who would even do that?” Louis says in shock as he already grabs the ‘fresh rose’ pod. “I will. It’s really good for your skin” Harry says.

“Yeah yeah whatever. Let’s do this” Louis says and Harry starts to apply the mask on Louis’ face. “It’s cold” Louis mumbles as he looks at Harry, his face being really close as he crooks his eyebrows in concentration. “You’ll get used to it and it makes your skin all soft” Harry says. “My skin is already soft” Louis says overdramatically. “Of course baby” Harry says with a roll of his eyes before he sits back and let’s Louis apply his mask. “Finished. What now?” Louis asks. “Well now we have to leave it on for about 20 minutes and while we are waiting, you could maybe paint my nails, if you want to” Harry says. “Of course baby. What color?” Louis asks. “Blue. Like your eyes” Harry says with a dopey smile on his face before he leans in and plants a kiss on Louis’ lips.

“Sap” Louis whispers before applying the nail polish with his tongue sticking out in concentration. Harry thinks it’s the most adorable thing ever as he randomly says “I love you”. At that, Louis looks up and smiles wide, muttering an “I love you too” before getting lost in Harry’s eyes for a few seconds. He does remember to go back to his tasks and 5 minutes later he’s finished. “Can we wash off the mask now?” Louis asks. “No, not before we at least take a selfie” Harry says as he gets his phone out. After around 10 pictures, he’s satisfied with the result and goes on Instagram. “What are you doing?” Louis asks. “Gonna post this on my close friends story” Harry mumbles as he tries to work the phone. “But I look embarrassing” Louis argues. “No you don’t Lou” Harry says back. “Just look out that you don’t accidentally post it on your public story like that time when you posted this shi-“ Louis says with a laugh but gets interrupted by Harry’s hand on his mouth.

“This happened one time Louis, it was an accident. I know how to work Instagram. Unlike ‘hahaha this android is shit’ even though I actually put my hand on the speaker and that’s why no one heard me” Harry says mockingly. “Heyyy, we said we wouldn’t talk about this again. This could have happened to anyone. At least I tried” Louis says, being offended. “Of course baby. No one blames you, it was your android” Harry says as he pecks Louis’ lips in order to keep the pout off Louis’ face. “Let’s clean off the masks” Harry says before taking Louis’ hand and going to the bathroom, washing off the face masks. “Will I get my reward now?” Louis says with a smirk as he trails his arms around Harry’s waist and kisses his neck. “I always keep my promises” Harry whispers before turning around in Louis’ arms and kissing him deeply. And hell yes he does.

-Day 3-

Harry opens his eyes and immediately has a smile on his face, last night's events being still prominent in his mind. He turns around in Louis‘ grip and smiles fondly as he stares at Louis‘ features. His fringe is going into multiple directions but looks so soft that Harry could run his hands through it for hours. His long eyelashes are lying peacefully on his cheeks which are tented with a slight blush. His thin lips are parted as he snores lightly. Harry tightens his arms around Louis‘ body as he plants kisses along Louis‘ neck, down to his collarbones. Louis squirms in his sleep but doesn’t wake up as Harry starts to trace his ‘It Is What It Is’ tattoo with a dopey smile.

Normally at this time, Harry would be out running but today he has other plans. His lovely husband isn’t much of a fan of working out which he has stated multiple times in the past. Harry still remembers all the times Louis would rant about how useless it is to go to the fitness studio if you could just stay at home and eat some pizza. Football is the only thing that Louis loves to play but he doesn’t really consider it as a workout, more as a hobby. Harry’s self-isolation list though, suggest him to go for a run with your partner. He can already imagine Louis’ eyes rolling as Harry tells him his plan. But he also knows that Louis can never say ‘no’ to Harry. Expect this one time where Harry wanted to buy a bakery because in his words “But Lou, I used to be a baker. Shouldn’t I own a bakery then?”.

It was completely ridiculous though and Harry knew that but still to this day he thinks about the ‘Harry bakery’. With a sigh he starts stroking Louis’ cheeks, tracing his fingers along Louis’ cheekbones before planting a kiss on his lips. Louis makes a sound in the back of his throat before opening his eyes slowly. “Morning cupcake” Louis whispers and Harry blushes a deep red. “Morning” he mumbles before kissing Louis some more, he just can’t ever get enough. “Slept well beautiful?” Louis asks as he pets Harry’s curls. “Always when I’m with you Lou” Harry says to which Louis rolls his eyes fondly and replies with a “sap”. After several minutes of just touching and kissing Louis asks “What’s for breakfast?”. “We won’t eat breakfast just yet” Harry says as he sits up and pulls Louis with him, much to his dismay.

“What why?” Louis asks with a frown. “Well before breakfast we have to do the next thing on my list” Harry says with excitement. “Can’t this wait for after breakfast?” Louis asks. “No, it’s a great time to go outside now” Harry says. “Well what do you wanna do outside then?” Louis asks with a smirk as he raises his eyebrows. “Lou don’t” Harry says with a blush before adding “thought we could go for a run”. “A run? Together? You want me to go running?” Louis asks, sounding almost offending. “It’s not always nice to do it alone and could help to stabilize our relationship” Harry says. “Where did you read that?” Louis asks with a laugh. “Cosmo” Harry says with a look down to this lap. “But I don’t go running. I wasn’t made for that” Louis says. “Yeah now that you say it, your legs are quite short. Could be a bit more difficult to catch up with me” Harry says with a smirk.

“Take that back Harold. I’m not short, I’m 5’9” Louis says with an offended look. “Sure you are Lou” Harry says with a giggle. “You don’t believe me? Well you will see Styles” Louis says before getting out of bed. “Get your things. We are going out for a run and have fun trying to catch up with me” Louis says and with a swing of his hips he turns around. Harry quickly runs after him to their dressing room. As they change into some comfy sport clothes, Harry mumbles “Tomlinson”. “What did you say love?” Louis asks with a frown. “I’m not a Styles anymore, it’s Styles-Tomlinson. I’m a Tomlinson” Harry says with a pout. “Aww of course you are baby” Louis says before quickly pecking Harry’s lips. “And now I’m gonna show you how we Tomlinson’s run” Louis says before taking Harry’s hand. 

They both put their masks on before going outside. “Catch me if you can” Louis says with a laugh before running away. Harry does catch up with Louis but after a few minutes he decides to let Louis have his fun as he runs a bit slower. After 15 minutes though, Louis stops abruptly. “Lou, are you alright?” Harry asks. “This was a shit idea Harold. Let’s go back” Louis says completely out of breath. “But-“ Harry starts to say but gets immediately interrupted by Louis. “No buts Harold. I’m dying over here, can’t you see?” Louis asks before taking a seat on the ground. “Lou get up” Harry says with a laugh. “I can’t. I physically can’t” Louis says with an exaggerated sigh. “You can’t or you don’t want to?” Harry asks with raised eyebrows. “Both Harold“ Louis says.”Come one we will go home, cook some breakfast” Harry says and that must be it for Louis.

“Pancakes?” Louis mumbles. “Yes baby” Harry says and they both make their way home while respecting social distance. After washing their hands, they both take a shower and Harry shows Louis just how proud he his of Louis for going on a run with him. “Might consider repeating this if I always get a reward like that“ Louis says as he sits on the kitchen counter. Harry blushes at his comment while he mixes the pancake batter. “I might be able to arrange that” Harry says before kissing Louis’ lips. “Can I make the pancakes?” Louis asks. “Ehm. Are you sure about that?” Harry asks with a frown. “Yes. I can manage some pancakes Haz. I won’t burn it“ Louis says as he takes the batter from Harry. “That’s what you said last time as well” Harry says with a smirk. 

“Well excuse me. I didn’t know that it was possible to burn noodles” Louis says with a scoff. “Neither did I Lou. But somehow you managed to do just that” Harry says with a light laugh before putting his arms around Louis’ waist from behind. “My chicken, stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in Parma ham, with a side of homemade mashed potatoes was amazing though” Louis says. “The best” Harry says proudly. “Now sit on the kitchen counter and look  
beautiful while I’ll make us a great breakfast” Louis says proudly as he puts some batter in the heated pan. Harry smiles fondly as he stares at his beautiful husband. A few minutes later though, Harry sits on their kitchen table while looking at his plate of slightly burned pancakes.

“I gave my best Harry. I swear I did” Louis says with a pout. “I know Lou” Harry says as he pulls Louis into his arms. “You don’t have to eat them, I’d understand” Louis mumbles into Harry’s neck. “Of course I’ll eat them. I’d eat everything you’d put on my plate and you know that Lou” Harry says before planting a kiss on Louis’ nose. “Besides, they’re not that bad. You did a good job” Harry reassures him. “You think so?” Louis asks. “Yes. Look, just a bit black here and there but they still look delicious” Harry says before grabbing his fork and taking a bite. Louis stares at Harry, waiting for a reaction. “Taste good as well” Harry says with a smile and Louis nearly jumps at this. “I knew I wouldn’t mess them up” Louis says before pecking Harry’s lips. They both sit down and finish the rest of the pancakes before spending a lazy day on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket while holding each other close.

-Day 4-

Harry decided that today was a good day to sleep in. While feeling his husband’s strong arms wrapped around his upper body, their legs being tangled up together, he can’t stop the butterflies that are erupting in his stomach. Even after all those years, Louis still has this effect on him. Little snores escape Louis’ mouth as he’s breathing into Harry’s neck. It tickles and Harry can’t help the giggle that escapes his lips. The next point on his list is to mediate with your partner. Harry loved this point and decided to do it during sunset after his radio interview. He has been doing a couple of those lately to just talk about his quarantine and to promote the Watermelon Sugar music video as well as his song ‘Adore You’.

With a little grunt, Louis wakes up and immediately presses a few kisses to Harry’s neck. “Morning baby” Louis mumbles as Harry turns around in his grip and plants a kiss on Louis’ lips. “Morning Lou” Harry says with a dimpled grin before pulling Louis impossibly closer. “Wanna stay in bed all day” Louis mumbles as he caresses Harry’s curls. “can’t. We’ve got plans” Harry says. “They can’t be more important than cuddling with you all day” Louis states with a little tug on Harry’s curls. “We are out of groceries, I’ve got my interview and the next point on the list Louu” Harry whines. “Does this list ever say ‘stay in bed with your husband all day and make love every few hours’?” Louis asks. “Not yet but I think I could arrange that” Harry says with a deep blush on his face.

After another hour of just lazily lying in bed and snogging each other’s faces off, they decided to take a quick shower. The shower unfortunately took longer than planned since Louis couldn’t keep his hands of Harry but none of the two is really complaining about that. They put on some clothes and grab their masks before driving to the local supermarket. As they’re inside, Harry starts smiling immediately and excitingly tells his husband about everything they need. Louis doesn’t think he has ever met someone who’s as excited to go grocery shopping as Harry, but that just makes him love him even more. “Uh and the most important thing Lou, we need bread. Loads of bread” Harry says as he puts some vegetables in their cart. “You and your obsession with bread” Louis says with a laugh.

“What? Bread is the best snack. We need some normal bread, some toast and some baguette” Harry states with a big grin on his face. “And who’s supposed to eat all of that?” Louis asks with a frown. “Oh trust me, this will be gone quicker than you imagine” Harry says before they continue their shopping trip. Much to Harry’s dismay, their cart is soon filled with countless of unhealthy snacks as well as frozen pizza. But as if Harry could ever refuse Louis something. Back at their place, Harry makes them some bread snacks which they eat in their garden as they relax in the sun. The rest of the day is mostly spend like that before Harry has to go into another room to have his radio interview.

With a quick peck to Louis’ lips and a pat on Clifford’s back, he leaves the two alone and starts his interview. He has to answer nearly the same questions as every time and is happy to be talking about his love about read. The interview is going good until a bark can be heard. As the interviewer ask about the dog in the background, Harry is lost for words for a second. He looks to the door where Clifford appears and looks at him. Luckily, Louis runs into the room and silences Clifford before there’s more damage. “I really don’t know where that dog came from. It doesn’t live here” Harry says and immediately sends an apologetic look to both Clifford and Louis who has a frown on his face. It’s hard to have to lie even when they’re in quarantine, but at least they can spend some much needed time together.

Harry quickly finishes the interview before going into the living room where Louis and Clifford are waiting for him. “So Cliff doesn’t live here? I see” Louis says with raised eyebrows. “Louuu. What else was I supposed to say? I panicked okay” Harry says with a pout as he slowly approaches Louis. “How can I make it up to you?” Harry asks as he places himself on the couch, Clifford immediately placing himself on his lap. “Looks like it hurt me more than Cliff” Louis says with a sad smile. “Lou baby. Don’t give me this look please” Harry says with a wobbly lip. “It’s alright Haz. I’m not mad” Louis says before pecking Harry’s lips and patting Cliffords back with a little “good boy”. “

“It’s getting late. What is the point for today anyways?” Louis asks. “Want you to mediate with me” Harry mumbles, still a bit flushed from Louis’ bruising kiss. “So like Yoga again?” Louis asks with a frown. “No, there’s a difference. I’m gonna show you” Harry says. “Okay, only for you” Louis says before Harry leans in and whispers in his ear “Gonna reward you tonight in bed”. Harry stands up with a giggle and goes to change into some new clothes. Louis groans and follows before he finds himself in some sweats and shirtless on the porch, trying to imitate Harry’s movements. “This reward better be good tonight” Louis says as he looks at Harry’s ass in his tight leggings. “Eyes closed Tomlinson and steady your breathing” Harry says but still giggles.

“I am trying” Louis says and he really is. Harry is quite surprised himself as Louis actually manages to imitate everything Harry does. “Finished” Harry says and Louis falls on the ground after that. “Fucking finally” Louis groans but quickly starts smiling as Harry places himself on top of Louis. “Proud of you Lou” Harry says with a kiss to Louis’ lips. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s body and for a few minutes just enjoys the warmth that radiates from him. “Dinner?” Harry asks after a while. “Pizza?” Louis responds. “With vegetables?” Harry tries. “No” Louis answers with a scoff. “Get up?” Harry asks with a yawn. “Just a minute” Louis answers before he nuzzles his face into Harry’s curls. They both falls asleep for a bit but luckily Clifford wakes them up after a while. The pizza is eventually being made and they eat it on the couch, wrapped around each other and they couldn’t be happier.

-Day 5-

The past few days have been quite busy in the Tomlinson-Styles household. Harry was set to record multiple radio interviews while Louis has been in contact with his management, discussing the next steps to proof that he’s in quarantine with his ‘girlfriend’. Some selfies and the dogs are involved but he knows that his fans won’t fall for that. Louis quickly snaps a selfie for his Instagram story, to not only show his fans that he’s indeed alive and well, but also to warn them for what’s going to come next. He looks at the picture and finds himself looking quite sad but clean shaven and his blue eyes become even more prominent with the blue of his sweater.

His face immediately lights up though, as his husband enters the room with a smile on his face. He sits himself down next to Louis on the couch and wraps his arms around his middle. “I missed you” Harry mumbles. “It’s been an hour and I’ve been just in the room next to you love” Louis says with a chuckle. “Still, it’s been too long” Harry says as he presses a kiss to Louis’ neck. “Well I missed you too” Louis says with a kiss to Harry’s curly hair. “Wanna know what’s on the list today?” Harry says after a few minutes of silence. “Do I?” Louis asks with a smirk. “Heyy. You’re gonna love it” Harry says. “Okay what is it baby?” Louis asks. “We are going to bake” Harry says excitingly. “You mean you are going to bake and I sit on the counter and watch because else it’s going to burn” Louis says.

“No Lou. We are going to do this together. Cosmo says, baking with your partner strengthens the soul of your relationship” Harry states. “Oh god” Louis says with a low chuckle. “Come on. Gonna get us some aprons and then we will bake a cake. And we can decorate it” Harry says with an excited smile and as if Louis could say ‘no’ to that. They quickly make their way into the kitchen, put on their aprons and Harry starts to get out the needed ingredients. “Lou, can you get a measure cup, some sugar and a bowl please” Harry asks but notices quickly that Louis isn’t moving at all. “Lou?” Harry asks again. “I don’t know where we put that” Louis says with a lost expression. “We’ve been living here for years” Harry says with a laugh. “Hey don’t make fun of me. I know the basics. I know where the tea is and the snacks and the cereal” Louis says while he points around the kitchen.

Harry just giggles at that with a small “oh lou” before he shows Louis where the needed supplies are. It’s like Harry becomes alive while he bakes, he’s completely in his element as he tries to explain to Louis what they’re going to do next. “And you know, I used to be a baker” Harry says every now and then, to which Louis just playfully rolls his eyes. “And now Lou, you just whisk the ingredients together while I heat the oven” Harry says he hands Louis the bowl. After a few minutes of just staring at the whisk and the bowl Louis asks in a small voice “Haz?”. “Yes Lou?” Harry responds with a smirk on his face. “How do you whisk?” Louis asks with a frown. “Come here” Harry says as he steps behind Louis and wraps his arms around him. He puts his hand on Louis’ and whisks with him. “Easy right?” Harry asks with a small kiss to Louis’ cheek to which Louis just scoffs.

After they put the cake in the oven, they start with the icing. Louis has now managed to be a bit better at whisking and helps a lot with the icing. Harry tries to not get distracted by the way that Louis’ biceps bulges and how prominent his veins are. But Harry is a weak man, making him suddenly grab Louis’ face and pull him into a sloppy kiss. The icing is soon forgotten as they snog against the kitchen counter. Louis has other plans though, as he puts some of the icing on his fingers and smears them right across Harry’s cheek. “Eww Lou” Harry says to which Louis just giggles. What he didn’t expect was for Harry to smear some icing right on his nose and his forehead, up to his hair. “Harold my hair. That means war” Louis says with a low chuckle before he grabs some flower and throws it right at Harry.

It escalates quickly from there and the boys find themselves giggling and full of baking ingredients on the floor. “Gosh I hate you” Harry says with a giggle as he pulls Louis on top of him. “To bad that I love you then” Louis says and gives Harry a kiss. “I love you too” Harry says before he adds “as long as you help me clean this mess up”. “That’s never gonna happen” Louis says with a smirk before planting another kiss on Harry’s lips and getting up, dragging Harry with him. The cake is finished just a few minutes later and somehow they still manage to decorate it with some icing and lots of rainbow sprinkles. Harry writes L+H on it to which Louis only replies with a “sap”. They eventually do clean up with little help of Louis but he does at least wipe the counters.

They decide to let their cake cool down a bit before they’re going to eat it. Louis pulls Harry into a long hug to which Harry replies with “we are messy Lou”. “Wanna take a bath together?” Louis suggest. “With bubbles?” Harry lights up. “Of course. I’m gonna let the water in and you choose a bath bomb” Louis says before they make their way to the bathroom. They get in slowly and despite their height, Harry is lying against Louis’ chest. He’s always been the little spoon and even though he’s now taller than Louis, that’s not gonna change. They enjoy each other’s company as they cuddle close and eventually wash each other’s bodies and hair.

After they dried off and put on some comfortable sweatpants, they get their cake from the kitchen and quickly decide to eat it in bed. Louis goes right into the middle of the cake, much to Harry’s dismay. “Tastes good” Harry states. “Obviously. Have you seen how I whisked the batter?“ Louis asks with a playful smirk on his face. “Of course Lou. I’m really proud of you” Harry says and Louis can’t help the blush that creeps to his face. They decide to put in a movie and Harry of course picks ‘Love Actually’ since it’s one of their favorites. For the rest of the night, the boys eat their cake in bed and eventually fall asleep towards the end of the movie, being content in each other’s arms.

-Day 6-

Harry and Louis get out of the shower the next morning with smiles on their faces. Harry is extra clingy today and keeps on telling Louis how excited he is for the new thing on their isolation list. “It’s gonna be fun Lou. Even though it might not look good” Harry says thoughtfully. “Will you finally tell me what we’re doing?” Louis asks with a laugh. “Nope” Harry says while practically running into the bedroom. They put on some sweats and race each other into the kitchen. Harry cooks them some omelettes as the bell rings. “I got that” Harry says before excitingly going to the door with Louis watching after him with a fond smile. As Harry opens the door, a few packages are lying in front of the door and he picks them up with a big smile on his face. 

“What’s all that?” Louis asks as he motions to the packages which are now being placed into the living room. “Everything we need for today” Harry says. “Did you order a sex swing or what?” Louis asks with frown. “What no” Harry says with a blush. “Okay good. I think ours is still perfectly fine” Louis says before going back into the kitchen. “Stop” Harry says with a groan. They finish their Omelettes in silence with Harry still being a bit flustered from their earlier conversation. Louis just smirks knowingly, loving the effect he has on his husband. “So when will you tell me?” Louis asks as he sits on the kitchen counter, watching Harry putting away the last dishes.

“After I set everything up Lou. I want it to be a surprise” Harry says with a pout which Louis quickly kisses away. “Okay love. Call me when you need any help” Louis says. For the next half an hour, Louis sits on the couch with the TV playing in the background while he observes Harry going back and forth between the living room and their porch. “What’s my pretty dork up to today?” Louis whispers before going on Instagram and quickly posting a picture on Instagram which Harry took of him a few days ago. He smiles as he sees his fans freaking out about seeing his face again before he’s being called outside by his husband. “Coming” Louis yells back as he tosses his Android on the couch and goes outside.

What he didn’t expect was to see two canvases, many different paint brushes and so many colors to paint with. Next to all of it stands a smiling Harry who has a slight blush on his face while  
he holds two aprons in his hands. “Are we going to paint something?” Louis asks as he takes a few steps closer to Harry. “Well, we are going to paint each other. I know we aren’t really good at that but it’s not about looking good Lou” Harry says while Louis just smiles at him fondly. “It’s more about showing your lover how you perceive them, show them their inner beauty and all that” Harry says while looking down on his feet. “Baby” Louis says as he places his finger under Harry’s chin so he looks him into the eyes. “I love you and I’d love to paint with you. I’d do everything for you” Louis says before kissing Harry’s pout off his face. 

“Really?” Harry asks timidly. “Of course. But I’ll never let you buy a cosmo magazine again. They do talk some shit sometimes” Louis says before hugging Harry close. They intertwine their hands after putting on the aprons, not wanting to get some paint on their clothes. The next hour is being spent with painting, a giggling Harry and Louis staring more at Harry than actually doing anything else. “Louuu. Stop staring and paint” Harry says with a whine. “But you’re my muse. I could stare at you all day” Louis says before putting his brush down and going over to Harry. He wraps his arms around him from behind and places a few kisses onto his neck.

“Lou! Close your eyes, you’re not supposed to see my masterpiece yet” Harry says exaggeratedly. “Sorry baby sorry” Louis says before planting on last kiss to Harry’s temple and going back to work. A little while later, they both decide they’re finished and Harry is beyond proud of his work and well, Louis is proud of Harry. “We gotta look at ours at the same time okay?” Harry says excitingly. “Okay but I want you to know first, that I tried my best but couldn’t help to be distracted by my muse” Louis says to which Harry giggles loudly. They both turn around their works and Louis is quite surprised. “Wow, yours looks amazing Haz” Louis says proudly. “So does yours Lou” Harry says.

“No need to lie young Harold” Louis says. “I’m not. I love it, I really do” Harry says before wrapping his arms around Louis and kissing his lips. “Gonna hang them both up on the wall” Harry says and they do just that. While cleaning up the paint supplies, Louis can’t help himself as he attacks Harry from behind and smears a big amount of blue paint on his face. “No you didn’t” Harry says as he looks at Louis with playful anger. “Oops” Louis says but he’s being quickly attacked by green paint which lands right on his nose and his hair. “Hi” Harry answers with a giggle as he looks at Louis’ shocked impression. “Cheeky” Louis says quietly before taking a few steps closer to Harry, putting his palms on his cheeks and giving him a big kiss on the lips.

They make out for a bit, blue paint mixing with the green one and some might say it’s chliché. After their make out session gets a bit too heated, they quickly clean up the rest and literally run to the shower. Freshly showered and clean, they both sit down on the couch and put on a random movie before cooking dinner and later on going on Zoom with their families. It’s a nice evening and everyone is laughing as the boys talk about their day and Harry shows them their portraits proudly. Even Clifford joins the Zoom session before deciding that it’s time to go to bed for him. Harry and Louis quickly join him as they fall asleep spooning in their bed with smiles on their faces.

-Day 7-

Today Harry doesn’t open his eyes to see the sun shining through the window above their bed since it’s a rainy day in London. But he doesn’t need the sun because the literal sunshine is currently curled up besides him, one arm loosely wrapped around Harry’s middle. He snores quietly which Harry finds absolutely adorable. He tucks himself under Louis’ chin and tries to fall asleep again but gives up around half an hour later as he slowly untangles himself from Louis. He goes downstairs and makes them both some tea. While the water is starting to boil, Harry takes a quick look at his self-isolation list. They’ve already done some things which he proudly ticked. With a little giggle he reads through the rest of the ideas and quickly settles on a good one, especially for this weather. He takes out his phone and sends a message to a few friends informing them about his plan.

He doesn’t even wait for Louis to agree because let’s be honest, he would never say no. Speaking of the tiny devil, a grumpy figure appears in the kitchen and goes directly into Harry’s arms. “Hate this weather” Louis mumbles as he pulls Harry impossibly closer. “I know baby, that’s why I made you some tea” Harry says as he motions over to the kitchen counter. “That’s why I love you” Louis says as he takes a sip of his hot tea. “Only because of that?” Harry asks with a pout but with a playful glint in his eyes. “No of course not only because of that baby. Not even a lifetime is enough time to be able to fully describe how much I love you” Louis says. “Lou” Harry whimpers with watery eyes. “Haz” Louis whispers before he pulls Harry closer by his neck and slowly brings their lips together in a loving kiss. “I love you so much” Harry pants against Louis’ lips. “The feeling is mutual baby” Louis says with a final kiss to Harry’s lips.

As they finish their breakfast, Harry takes his list in his hands with big excitement written over his face. “What is it for today darling?” Louis asks with a smile on his face. “We are going to perform a play” Harry says. “We are what?” Louis asks with a frown. “Perform a play. It can’t be that hard” Harry says with a giggle. “Perform it to who?” Louis asks with a smile. “A few friends, I already texted them. We are going to do it over zoom” Harry explains. “Oh Harold dear, you know how I feel about this new technology” Louis says with a sigh. “It will be fun though” Harry states. “About how many friends are we talking here? Don’t wanna completely embarrass myself” Louis asks. “Just like ten or something” Harry says with a thoughtful look on his face. “Ten? Tell me who and I’ll think about it” Louis says. “No Lou, it’s a surprise. Please do it for me” Harry says with big, sparkly eyes. “Okay” Louis says with a sigh before he’s being attacked by a giant frog, planting himself into his lap and placing numerous kisses onto his face. “Thank you Lou” Harry says with a final kiss to Louis’ lips. “Anything for you baby” Louis says lovingly.

“What play were you thinking of?” Louis asks as he rubs over Harry’s sides. “I thought maybe we’d rather do a movie scene so it’s easier for us” Harry says looking deep into Louis’ eyes. “Which one baby?” Louis asks. “The Notebook maybe” Harry says with hopeful eyes. “Good thing we know most of it by heart already” Louis says with a laugh. “Yes but it has to be good. We do wanna impress everyone. You’re obviously Noah and I’m Allie” Harry says. “Wouldn’t want it any other way love. What scene?” Louis asks even though he already knows the answer. “The fight scene in front of the house” Harry says. “Your little inspiration for ‘To be so lonely’ you mean?” Louis asks, already getting up so he can grab their laptop to look up the scene on YouTube. “You know I love that one” Harry says. “I know baby” Louis answers before pressing play. They watch the video all over again, writing down the lines and trying to understand the characters feelings.

”I also wanna wear a dress like Allie does” Harry suddenly says. “Sure baby. You’ll look beautiful in it” Louis says with a smile as they go to their closet and find suitable things to wear to make it more authentic. Louis looks a bit like a farmer and Harry looks so stunning that Louis can’t take his eyes of him. “Baby, if you wouldn’t have already texted our friends, I’d do other things to you” Louis says to which Harry deeply blushes. He gets himself together though and they go to the living room, putting their laptop on the counter so the whole ‘scene’ can be seen. “Okay let’s start the zoom” Harry says as he clicks around the laptop trying to figure out what to do. Slowly their friends pop up on the screen and Louis seriously wants to hide. Oli, Lou, Lottie, Gemma and Anne join the call. “Two people are still missing though” Harry says before two more people are joining the call. 

“Niall, Liam, mates. It’s so nice to see you” Louis says with a smile. “Well as if we’d miss this” Niall says. “Yeah, when Harry texted us I just knew you’re going to embarrass yourself” Liam says with a laugh. “Payno, I’ll egg your house lad” Louis says before everyone is catching up a little. “So boys, what are you going to play for us?” Anne asks. “My favorite scene from the Notebook, I’m Allie” Harry says as he motions down on his dress. Louis watches him in awe while everyone compliments him on his look.  
“Thank god. For a minute I thought you’re going to do some porno movie” Oli says with a laugh. “Excuse me” Anne says with a shocked face while Gemma and Lottie are trying to hide their smiles. “Mate, I’ll egg your house too” Louis says as he sees Harry’s embarrassed blush. “Don’t waste all of our eggs Lou. We still wanna bake banana bread” Harry says. “Everyone is currently baking banana bread. Did so myself” Niall says to which everyone agrees. 

“We’re ready boys” Gemma says as Harry and Louis go into the scene. Louis is sitting himself on the couch and Harry stands in front of him. “And action” Lottie says. Harry sits himself next to Louis, looking down with a sad frown. "...What are you gonna do Al?" Louis asks. "..I don't know.." Harry answers. “We're back to that? Are we back there? What about the past couple of days? They happened you know." Louis raises his voice a little. "I know that they happened, and the were wonderful. But they were also very irresponsible." Harry says to which Louis gets up angrily. "I have a fiance waiting for me at a hotel who‘s gonna be crushed when he finds out what I did!" Harry says. "So you make love to me, and then you go back to your husband? Was that your plan? Was that a test that I didn't pass?" Louis says. "No! I made a promise to a man. He gave me a ring and I gave him my word." Harry says. The play continues while everyone is watching them in excitement until it comes to the most exciting part. "You arrogant son of a bitch." Harry says with a slight smirk on his face. "Would you just stay with me?" Louis asks. "Stay with you? What for? Look at us, we're already fighting!" Harry yells. 

"Well that's what we do! We fight! You tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch, and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass! Which you are, 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings." Louis says and Harry has a proud look on his face. "So what?" he responds. "So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard, and we're gonna have to work at this every day but I wanna do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever. You and me, every day. Will you do something for me? Please? Will you just picture your life for me, 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What does it look like? If it's with that guy, go. Go! I lost you once, I think I could do it again. If I thought it's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out." Louis says. "What easy way? There is no easy way! No matter what I do, somebody gets hurt!" Harry yells. "Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what your parents want. What do you want? Goddammit, what do you want?!" Louis yells desperately. "...I have to go." 

Harry says before he leaves the ‘scene’. Their friends start to applause the boys as they share a loving kiss, whispering into each other’s ears how proud they’re and how good the other one did. “Wow mates. That was actually really good. Didn’t know you had it in you” Oli says. “Well after playing Danny in Grease-“ Louis starts but is being interrupted by a loud groan from Lottie. “Hey, he’s a great actor” Harry says, feeling the sudden need to defend his husband. “So are you baby. I mean look at you in Dunkirk. So good darling,I’m still so proud” Louis says to which Harry blushes a deep red. He pulls Louis close and kisses him, quickly getting lost in the moment. “Do they know we’re still here?” Niall asks to which everyone chuckles. “Just like the old days” Liam says. “It’s not like I told you this was going to happen but I did” Oli says. As the first clothings are being put on the floor, everyone quickly leaves the chat after saying goodbye and leaving the lover boys on their own. 

-Day 8-

The next morning, Harry wakes up and giggles at the events of last night. Not only did he get countless of messages from his friends and family but they also had quite some fun afterwards. As he looks over to Louis’ sleeping figure lying next to him, he admires how the sun is underling Louis’ beautiful curves even more. Louis grunts a little as Harry positions himself right on top of him. “Warn a guy Harold. You’re not as small as 10 years ago baby” Louis says as he immediately wraps his arms around Harry’s naked back. “Still your little spoon” Harry mumbles into Louis’ chest. “Always” Louis whispers before planting a few kisses into Harry’s hair. Harry looks down on Louis, realizing that both boys didn’t bother putting on some underwear last night. He smirks as the next point of his list immediately comes to his mind. ‘Louis is going to love this’ Harry thinks. “Louuu” Harry mumbles. “Yes baby” Louis answers. “You know I’ve looked around a bit and I’ve found the perfect thing we could do today” Harry says with a little sparkle in his eyes. “I don’t wanna move just yet baby. Later, okay?” Louis responds.

“You actually don’t have to get up for that. Not even put some pants on” Harry says with raised eyebrows. “What are you up to love?” Louis asks with a smirk. “Let me get a few things and then I’ll tell you” Harry says before getting up. “Don’t take too long, already miss you” Louis says with a pout. “I’ll hurry Lou” Harry says with a deep blush on his face, he just loves Louis so much. He goes into the living room where he stored the art supplies he bought a few weeks ago. He takes some pencils and some papers before going back upstairs, already missing Louis’ warmth and well just him in general. As Harry enters the bedroom, Louis immediately groans and says “this doesn’t look like fun, harold”. “You will love this” Harry says as he throws the blanket off the bed and puts the supplies on the sheet. “Don’t you know me at all?” Louis asks exaggeratedly. “Sshh Lou. We are going to draw each other-“ Harry begins but gets interrupted by Louis. “Done that” Louis says. “Naked” Harry says with a blush as Louis’ eyes widen.

“I do like that” Louis says as he grabs a pencil. “Quarantine really gave you some weird ideas love” Louis adds with a smile. For a few minutes, both boys just stare at each other with a smile on their faces. “Jack” Harry interrupts their comfortable silence. “Rose” Louis responds with a soft voice. “I want you to draw me like one of your French girls” Harry says with a breathy voice, being already affected by the intimacy of the moment. Louis leans in and they share a loving kiss before going to work. It’s well known that both aren’t the best artists but they did enjoy pointing out their partners most beautiful parts. Even though both loved every single detail about each other. The morning was spent with the bright morning sun shining through the windows and the couple sharing loving glances and little giggles while they’re concentrating on their drawings. The results made both of them blush a deep red. All in all, it was a successful morning as after their shared shower, Harry made them some pancakes which they ate on the couch. 

The day pretty much went on like any other. A few phones calls concerning making ‘Watermelon Sugar’ the next radio single and some music sessions outside. “Stop taking pictures of me Harold. I’m trying to improve my guitar skills” Louis says as he catches Harry pointing the camera at him with a giggle. “But you looks so good like that, like a proper rockstar” Harry says before showing Louis the picture. He did look good and decided to quickly post the picture on Instagram, satisfying his fans who just seemed to miss him every second of the day. Harry can’t blame them, he isn’t any better.   
Later that day, you can positively say that Harry and Louis are bored. They already finished their point on the list, wrote some new music, watched Netflix, had sex multiple times so really they don’t know what else to do. “I’m bored” Louis says as he cuddles closer to Harry. “Me too, love” Harry says as he thinks of what else to do. “We could do something else from my list” Harry suggests. “Wouldn’t that be like cheating. The rule is only one per day” Louis says and Harry sighs. “We could do something of the things that didn’t make it on the list, that’s not cheating” Harry says.

“What do you have in mind then?” Louis asks. “We could make each other smoothies but without saying what’s in it” Harry says and Louis looks up at that. “Can it be like super disgusting?” Louis asks. “Yeah but I mean-“ Harry says, immediately regretting even suggesting it. “Let’s do it” Louis interrupts Harry mid sentence as he practically sprints into the kitchen. “This is gonna be fun” Harry mutters before grabbing a bucket (just in case) and following his husband into the kitchen. “Okay, first I’ll blindfold you and do my smoothie and then we switch” Louis says, already getting out countless of weird ingredients. “You know Lou maybe this was a bad idea” Harry says. “What are you talking about Harold. Go and get one of our blindfolds, not an expensive one though” Louis says and Harry does just that. A few minutes later he finds himself sat on the kitchen counter, only hearing little giggles from Louis and him saying “this is going to be so good” multiple times.

To say that Harry is nervous would be an understatement but at the same time he knows Louis would never do something to seriously make Harry hurt or throw up. “Done” Louis exclaims proudly as he stands in front of Harry. “Are you ready?” Louis asks. “I don’t know, am I?” Harry asks nervously. “Don’t worry baby. It’s not that bad” Louis says with a peck to Harry’s lips. The glass hits his lips and he takes a big sip, which was definitely a mistake. It’s really not that bad but disgusting either way. “Guess what’s in it” Louis says jumping up and down a little. Harry coughs a little before starting to list some ingredients he can taste “I’d say Nutella, Strawberries, Joghurt, Tomatoes, Cucumbers, lime, definitely some Tequila” Harry says to which Louis nods along.

“Can’t make the rest out though” Harry says and Louis is quick to fill him in. “Lettuce, some leftover Pizza, a slice of bread, a slice of cheese, peanut butter, cereal, a bit a butter and some banana juice” Louis says proudly. “Disgusting” Harry says, already planning his revenge though. “I didn’t make it so bad because I love you too much for that” Louis says. “I don’t wanna know what bad means for you then” Harry says before standing up and sitting Louis down in his place. He puts the blindfold on him and is quick to make his smoothie. “Open up Lou” Harry says and Louis easily complies. He does regret this decision immediately though as he makes a face of disgust. “What the fuck is that supposed to be?” Louis asks after taking off his blindfold.

“Vodka, Ketchup, Onions, Lime Juice, spinach, ice cream, a cookie, some crisps, raspberries, an orange, chocolate milk and a lot of my favorite one” Harry says proudly. “What do you mean your favorite?” Louis asks with narrowed eyes. “Just like two avocados” Harry says and Louis nearly jumps up to get water into his mouth. He turns around and looks Harry directly into the eyes as he asks “Do you hate me?”. “What? No Lou, of course not. You’re the love of my life” Harry says, taking a step back. “I’m pretty sure you’re lying or you wouldn’t have done that” Louis says. “I’m sorry Lou. I really do love you but it was just too tempting not to do” Harry says. “Well then you can sleep on the couch tonight” Louis says. “Louuu. Don’t be like this it’s just an avocado” Harry says with a pout. “First of all, it’s two avocados and you know how much I hate that” Louis says with crossed arms and a pout. 

“I’m sorry baby. I’ll make it up to you I promise, don’t be mad at me” Harry says, untangling Louis’ arms so he can slide into them. “I could never be mad at you Haz, you know that” Louis says as he wraps his arms around Harry. “What can I do to make it better?” Harry asks. “Well we could do that thing that I’ve been wanting to do for a while” Louis says with a smirk. “Oh- okay” Harry says breathlessly. “But before that, you have to throw the avocados out” Louis says sternly. “But Lou, I like them” Harry says with a pout which Louis quickly kisses away. “Sometimes you have to make sacrifices in your relationship. The avocados are your sacrifice baby” Louis says. After Louis made sure that the avocados are gone for good, they go upstairs while Louis takes hours and hours of showing Harry just how much he loves his tall and adorable husband.

-Day 9-

The next morning Harry already wakes up with a big smile on his face. The fact that his beautiful husband is wrapped around his body only adds to his happiness. He already has the perfect plan for today and can’t wait to get on with it. As Harry realizes that Louis is still sleeping deeply, he untangles himself from him to go downstairs. He makes them tea and some toast with eggs. He still pouts as he thinks about the delicious avocado which he could have put on those toasts. “What are you pouting about baby?” Louis suddenly asks from behind as he wraps his arms around Harry’s upper body. “Nothing important Lou. Just making breakfast for us” Harry says while gesturing to the stove. 

“I missed you up there. I hate waking up to an empty bed and no curly frog next to me” Louis says as he plants a kiss to Harry’s shoulder since that’s the highest he can reach. “Sorry baby. Wanted to get some food in your stomach before we get going today” Harry says before turning around and pecking Louis’ lips. “Breakfast in bed?” Louis asks to which Harry agrees. They eat their breakfast while watching some Netflix. Harry starts to fiddle excitingly before Louis puts his hand on his thigh to stop his movements. “What’s getting you so excited darling?” Louis asks. “Well for today I thought we could get a little crafty. I ordered some stuff to do our own bath bombs. Bath bombs, Lou” Harry says with big eyes.

“You sure love your bath bombs baby” Louis says with a chuckle. “Yes and we can do them in every color and with glitter” Harry says to which Louis just grins at the little sparkle in Harry’s eyes. “Well then let’s do it” Louis says, joining in on Harry’s excitement. “Yay. I’ll get everything ready and then we can do it right here” Harry says before literally jumping off the bed. Louis watches after him with a giggle before putting the blanket and the pillows off the bed. They’ve been spending a lot of time in here over the past couple of weeks, just in their Pyjamas or completely naked. That really just depended on the day. Louis chuckles at the memories before Harry storms back into the room with the supplies for bath bombs.

A few minutes later, both boys concentrate while creating their own bath bombs. While Louis goes with a more ‘manly’ bath bomb, Harry can’t get enough glitter and stars and pink in his one. Together, they also make a rainbow one as well as plenty of blue and green ones. As they finish up, their bed is a little dirty but luckily Harry has been showing Louis how to do the laundry lately. He still hates doing it but whenever Harry asks him with his big puppy dog eyes, Louis just can’t say no. After cleaning everything up, Harry insists on trying one out. “Come on Lou. I wanna try one and we need a bath anyways” Harry says. “That’s true baby. Also, I always love washing your body and your hair, makes me feel even closer to you” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips which he meets halfway. 

They kiss for a little while before deciding on a blue one since Harry loves how much it brings out Louis’ eyes. Their bath is more kissing and touching than cleaning up but none of the boys are complaining. After a lovely lunch, the boys find themselves on a zoom call with Niall and Liam. They’ve been talking a lot more lately since the 10-year anniversary of the band is coming up and everyone couldn’t be more excited. As they end the chat a bit later since Liam has to get ready and go out to get some groceries, Louis gets a great idea. “Harold, I wanna prank call Liam” Louis says a few minutes later. “And how do you wanna do that?” Harry asks skeptically. “Just wait and see baby. And don’t say anything okay?” Louis says to which Harry just nods.

Louis gets to work as he calls Liam anonymously. He deepens his voice as Liam picks up the phone with a “hello?”. “Hello Liam, it’s your neighbor Greg” Louis says. “Oh hello mate, what’s up with your voice?” Liam asks. “Just a little cold. Well, I called to tell you that some dude just got here and is currently throwing eggs at your house” Louis says and nearly giggles as he sees Harry’s eyes widen. “He’s doing what?” Liam shouts. “Egging your house” Louis says. “Omg fuck. I’ve never thought he’d actually do that. This idiot. Greg stop him!” Liam shouts while Harry silently giggles at Liam distress. “He just got into his car and drove away, sorry mate” Louis says.

“Fuck. This is going to be so fucking hard to clean, I can’t believe he’d really do this omg. I gotta go home. Thanks for letting me know Greg” Liam says while he practically runs to his car as he hangs up. “You’re mean” Harry says with a giggle. “I know, but you love me” Louis says while crawling over to Harry. “That I do” Harry says before pulling Louis down by his neck and kissing his lips. They snog for a while before Louis’ phone is ringing again. “Yes” Louis picks up before kissing down Harry’s neck. “You pranked me” Liam says in disbelief. “That I did” Louis answers before biting down on Harry’s jawline and leaving a bruise. “You had me worrying sick mate I-“ Liam says but gets interrupted by Harry letting out a moan.

“Are you..guys” Liam says but Louis isn’t really listening anymore. He grinds down onto Harry who lets out a breathy moan. “Hello? You still there?” Liam asks through the speaker, the phone already lying on the ground. “Anyways you horny bastards, I’d appreciate if you wouldn’t prank me again and please don’t answer the call while you know doing it. Thank you and have a good day” Liam says before hanging up. “Poor Liam” Harry sighs out as Louis leaves just another bruise on his neck. “He’ll get over it” Louis says before pulling away which has Harry pouting. “Don’t pout baby boy. I just wanna move this to bed” Louis says before pulling Harry up and leading him to their freshly made bed, to which both Louis and Harry smile proudly. Maybe Harry gets even more turned on by Louis being domestic, maybe.

-Day 10-

Today is gonna be a different day in the Tomlinson-Styles household. Louis, the one who usually is more keen on sleeping in, is wide awake this morning. His lanky husband is still sleeping in their shared king sized bed as Louis plants a little kiss on his cheek and then makes his way downstairs. Only a few minutes later, the first trucks arrive and the workers bring the items into their big garden. You have to know, today is the release of Harry’s new music video for his single ‘Watermelon Sugar’. Louis was with him on the set and already knows how amazing it’s gonna be. As a surprise for Harry, he had planned this weeks ago and couldn’t wait to see his face.

About half an hour later, everything is finished and Louis giggles as he looks around their garden. He goes back upstairs and carefully placed himself on his much bigger husband. “Wakey wakey baby” Louis says with little kisses all over Harry’s face. Harry opens his eyes and immediately giggles at Louis’ jumpy figure on him. “Morning baby” Harry mumbles as he pulls Louis down by his neck and gives him a proper kiss on the lips. “What got you so excited?” Harry asks. “That’s a surprise young Harold. Let’s go downstairs” Louis says as he pulls Harry up and practically drags him downstairs. They both know that Harry could fight back against Louis’ grip but as if he’d ever do it.

As they’re in the living room, Louis goes around Harry and places his palms over his eyes. “Don’t peak” Louis says as he starts to guide them outside. This turns out to be quite more complicated than he thought since Louis has seemed to forgot about their height difference. As they’re finally outside, Louis let’s go off Harry and giggles at his shocked face. “Happy music video release day baby” Louis says. “Omg Lou” Harry says in surprise as he look around their garden full of watermelons. “You like it?” Louis asks. “I love it Louis. It looks just like on our watermelon farm” Harry says before turning around and giving Louis a big hug, mumbling ‘thank you’ all over again. 

“Anything for you baby. I’m proud of you” Louis says as he plants a kiss on Harry’s neck. “I still don’t know why we had to buy a watermelon farm though” Louis says with a giggle. “It’s practical Lou and we both love Watermelons. Also imagine us taking our kids to the watermelon farm” Harry says with a sparkle in his eyes. “That’s truly the only thing that makes you happy. Watermelons and babies” Louis says as he pulls Harry back inside. “And you” Harry says to which Louis smiles widely and mutters a “sap”. For breakfast, they eat cereal and of course some watermelon. The day goes on like normal, Louis takes a few pictures of Harry in front of their watermelons which Harry posts on his close friend list with the caption ‘pick someone who’s supportive’.

Around lunch time, Harry suddenly jumps up from the couch they’ve been sitting on. “I know what we can do today” he exclaims. “What is it?” Louis asks while smiling brightly at his adorable husband. “Okay so another point on the list is making chapstick and we can do it with any fruit as a flavor. I wanna do watermelon chapstick Lou” Harry says in excitement. “That sounds so complicated. Can’t we buy something like that?” Louis asks. “But it’s way better if we do it homemade and it would be so cool Lou. Please, for me” Harry says with a step closer to Louis and a big pout on his face. “Okay” Louis gives in. “You go and grab a watermelon and I’ll get the rest” Harry says and runs up the stairs. 

Louis chuckles at his adorable boyfriend before looking for a good watermelon they could use. Even Clifford is excited about their new garden as he jumps around happily and tries to use a small one as a ball. “My boys and their watermelons” Louis chuckles before going back inside to see Harry already having everything they need laid out on the table. Harry ordered almost everything they would need for their list weeks ago and now shows Louis the different ingredients they need. “We gotta combine the beeswax, coconut oil, cocoa butter and shea butter and let it carefully melt together” Harry explains to a confused Louis. “And we need all of that stuff?” Louis asks. “Yes Lou, your lips are gonna be so soft” Harry says. 

“So are you saying my lips aren’t soft right now? Good to know Harold. No kisses for you then” Louis says with raised eyebrows. “What no Lou. Your lips are the softest so that just makes it even softer. Lots of kisses for Harry” Harry says sweetly as he pecks Louis’ nose and his lips.  
“You being so cute shouldn’t be allowed” Louis mumbles. They continue doing their chapstick and both are proud of the result. “We could sell them as merch. The fans would love that” Harry says with a giggle. “Please, we could sell a watermelon and it would be sold out in seconds” Louis says with a laugh. “Well we do have the best fans” Harry says to which Louis can’t do anything but agree, they really are the best.

They also do some strawberry flavored chapstick since they’re part of the music video as well. After cleaning up, it’s nearly 5 pm which is the time that the music video comes out. Louis hasn’t properly seen the whole thing yet, so they open up YouTube and take a seat on their couch as the countdown ends. “Dedicated to touching?” Louis asks in confusion. “Well back then we could still touch others and be close, something that we can’t do today” Harry says. “Aren’t you a thoughtful one” Louis says as they watch the rest of the video. “Still loving those crop tops, they look so good on you and it makes me see your cute tummy all the time” Louis says to which Harry just giggles and mumbles a ‘thanks’ into Louis’ neck.

After the video ends and Louis told Harry how proud he was, both go on Twitter to see the fans reaction. “Told you they would love it” Louis says proudly as they read the positive comments about the video. “I love how they appreciate all the girls in the video. It’s what all of them deserve” Harry states with a smile. “The world doesn’t deserve you Styles” Louis says with a loving face. “Tomlinson” Harry mumbles as he stares deeply into Louis’ eyes. “Yeah, Tomlinson. My husband” Louis whispers as he closes the gap between them and kisses him with all the love he has. They’ve really come so far...from Princess Park.

-Day 11-

It’s been a few busy couple of days for the Tomlinson-Styles family which made them neglect Harry’s list for a bit. But as of today Harry is determined to fulfil the list by starting of with the next point which is a date night at home. Louis is still sleeping peacefully as Harry goes out on a run with his trainer. Some paparazzi are waiting by the side walk to picture Harry working out with his new grown beard. At first Louis didn’t like it as much because it made his baby look very manly but with the time he has grown more and more fond of it even though he probably wouldn’t fully admit that. Harry even caught him saving some pictures of him with his beard for which he even made a folder in his gallery.

As Harry arrives back home, he can already hear the shower running and quickly decides to join his husband. They enter the kitchen some time later with smug faces and a little blush coating their cheeks. Louis sits down on the counter while Harry gets out some bowls and choco pops, Louis’ favorite cereal. Harry stands in between Louis’ legs as they eat with a few kisses being shared. “Your beard looks like a squirrel and it’s tickling my chin harold” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips. “Hey, no disrespect against my beard. It took 26 years to grow this out” Harry says with a pout and a little peck against Louis’ clean shaven chin. “Yeah yeah” Louis says before shutting Harry up with another kiss. After putting on some comfortable clothes, they sit down on the couch and open up Facetime where they have a little appointment today.

It rings before a familiar Irish face can be seen on the screen and Payno joining just a second later. “Lads, how is it going?” Louis asks. “Well I’ve just released a new song feature which I was really excited to work on, you may know the song it’s really popular on Tik Tok” Niall says to which Louis pulls a face. “I don’t mess with this kind of stuff” Louis huffs out to which Harry smiles fondly at him. Liam tells him about his recent cooking experience to which Louis shared his story about trying to make Harry scrambled eggs like Liam did but nearly burning the whole kitchen down. After some more catching up, they’ve got some work to do which is talking about their upcoming 10-year-anniversary. 

They've been given some different options on what will happen which the boys now have to discuss. But they're are mostly happy about being able to catch up and having more contact again as well as celebrating this special day with their fans.The call took a few hours but what they talked about will be a secret for a little while longer. The rest of the day, the boys worked on some music before Harry excitingly announced what he has planned for tonight. “It’s a date night Lou” Harry says. “And how do you picture that?” Louis asks with a frown. “Well I’ve seen it all over Tik Tok-“ Harry starts but gets interrupted by a “Tik Tok?”. “Instagram, I meant Instagram” Harry quickly rushes out to say to which Louis raises his eyebrows but let’s it go. “We are making a little fort in our living room with the couch and all and then we can watch something on Netflix and drink some wine” Harry suggest while crawling over to Louis and placing himself on his lap. 

“Not convinced yet” Louis playfully smirks as he plants his palms on his lovers hips. “Eat some snacks, order a pizza, lots of cuddles and kisses” Harry says while nuzzling his nose against Louis’. “Hm how does that sound?” Harry asks. “Lovely baby” Louis says with few kisses to Harry’s forehead, his nose, his cheeks and finally a slow kiss to his lips. They prepare the fort before Harry orders some pizza and Louis prepares the popcorn because he at least knows how to work the microwave by heart. They get everything ready and probably spend an hour scrolling through Netflix to decide on a movie. But it all somehow comes back to ‘Love Actually’, one of their favorite ones. They both know the lines by heart but still love to occasionally watch it since it also withholds lovely memories from their time on the tour bus.

They cuddle close under a blanket and tangle their legs together. They eat their pizza and snacks which at some point ended in a little popcorn fight which was obviously started by Louis. The living room is now a big mess but none of the boys seem to care even a bit. After the movie, they’re both still far from tired which is why they decide to play some scrabble. Everything is going fine as always until… “Lou, that’s not a word”. “Of course it is. Vibey” Louis states. “Vibey is not a word baby” Harry says with a giggle. “Yes it is Harold” Louis argues. “Use it in a sentence then” Harry replies. “Well the party is vibey, the song is vibey as well you know Haz everything is vibey and now shut it, it’s your turn” Louis says before returning his attention back to the game. 

Some time passes but Harry can’t seem to fully concentrate on the game as he keeps on staring at Louis’ lips. “Why are you staring baby?” Louis asks with a smug smile. “Your lips look really soft and kissable” Harry mumbles with a faint blush on his cheeks. “Do they know?” Louis asks while he moves a bit closer to his boy. “Yeah, they always do though” Harry states with a slow voice. “Well come and kiss them you fool” Louis says with a playful roll of his eyes before Harry closes the gap between them and kisses Louis passionately. They sometimes get like this, even after all the time they’ve been together. They still get nervous around each other, still blush madly and always can’t believe their luck to be calling someone like each other ‘mine’. “Baby” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips who has already positioned himself on Louis’ lap

Harry won’t bug though and keeps on kissing Louis senseless until the older boy pulls away, much to Harry’s dismay. “Don’t pout baby, we will continue soon but can we please shave your beard” Louis asks hopefully. “But..it took me so long” Harry says with a little frown. “It will grow back baby but it’s getting a bit long don’t you think. Also I miss my baby’s baby face” Louis says with a caress of Harry’s cheeks. “You’re right Lou” Harry gives in as he pulls Louis up and they make their way to the bathroom. Louis quickly shaves Harry’s beard and Harry is even a bit happy about it as Louis softly caresses his cheeks with a small “so soft baby”. Before Louis can even put everything back into place, Harry mumbles a quick “back to business” before attacking Louis’ lips. Louis is not complaining though as they stumble their way to the bed with little giggles escaping their lips. 

-Day 12-

The past few weeks have been quite lazy ones in the Styles-Tomlinson household. Their days mostly consisted of cuddling, going for walks, spending quality time on their couch and Louis watching Harry learning new recipes in the kitchen. Today, Harry and Louis are going horseback riding with a few of their friends. “Lou baby, get up” Harry whispers as he presses multiple pecks all across Louis’ face, finishing up with a long one on his lips. “Too early” Louis mumbles with a scrunched up face. “Come on, Boo. Let’s take a shower and then I’ll make us a nice breakfast” Harry suggests and at the sound of food, Louis has seemed to be convinced. After another few minutes of cuddling in the bright morning sun, they both take a quick shower and Harry makes them Eggs Benedict.

After finishing up, they drive to their destination to meet up with their friends. Everyone gets ready as Louis experimentally stands in front of the horse. “You’re a big guy” he says as he tries to figure out how to get on the horse. After multiple failed attempts, Harry comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his middle. “Need any help love?” Harry asks as he places a kiss on Louis’ neck. “No” Louis says stubbornly before he nearly falls back down. Luckily Harry managed to catch him as he lets out a deep chuckle. “Stop laughing, not everyone can be as tall as you” Louis says with a pout and a faint blush on his face. “Sorry baby. Let me help you” Harry says before helping Louis up on the horse with a soft “there you go love”. Louis mutters a little “thanks Haz” in response before Harry also gets on his horse.

They ride for about 2 hours while Harry and Louis are mostly right next to each other as they take in the sunny weather and the beautiful landscape. “I’m quite glad that we finally found time to do this” Harry says as they take a little break. “Me too love. Might wanna consider riding on a horse for your next music video” Louis suggest with a smirk before putting a strand of hair out of Harry’s face and behind his ear. “Let’s pull your hair up love, don’t want it to fall into your face all the time” Louis says before taking the scrunchie off his wrist and making Harry a little bun. Harry loves to use scrunchies lately so Louis always got one around his wrist for whenever Harry would need one. After picking up some much needed groceries on their way back, they find themselves sitting on the couch. 

Harry admires Louis for a second, his clean shaven face, his long eyelashes and the way his eyes crinkle while he smiles at Harry. His hair has been getting quite long as well since they’ve been growing their hair out together. It’s something that started years ago as Harry was insecure about growing his hair out for the first time. Luckily, Louis was there to support him and he grew out his hair with him until Harry felt comfortable. Since then, it’s been something they’ve done quite often. It has become their little thing. As Harry stares at way Louis’ hair seems to curl at the end of his neck, he seems to get an idea. “Lou?” Harry asks. “Yes baby?” Louis responds. “Can I put one of my scrunchies in your hair?” Harry asks with big eyes.

“Why would you wanna do that?” Louis asks with a chuckle. “Your hair has been getting so long and you would look so cute with a little bun” Harry says. “I’m not cute. I’m manly” Louis states with a pout which makes him look even cuter if you’d ask Harry. “Please Lou, we would match” Harry says as he slowly places himself in Louis’ lap. He slowly straddles Louis’ hips and brings his hands up into Louis’ hair, making a little bun. His tongue is poking out while he concentrates and Louis can’t help himself as he’s looking at his husband with fond in his eyes. “Perfect” Harry says as he has finished up. He quickly takes out his phone to take a cute selfie of the two, both are smiling bright at the camera as Harry is taking the picture. 

He opens Instagram and puts it on his story with the caption ‘matching with the husband’ before he uploads it on his private instagram story. He quickly types around his phone some more and Louis is getting suspicious. “What are you doing?” he asks. “Just sending the picture to the family. You look so cute” Harry says with a dopey grin on his face. “You’re not sending it to our family group chat, aren’t you?” Louis asks with raised eyebrows while Harry just stays silent. “Haz no, they’ll make fun of me. I can already see Lottie’s comment about how whipped I am for you” Louis says before pulling Harry closer and letting out a frustrated huff against Harry’s shoulder.

“Well you are” Harry says as he puts his arms around Louis’ shoulders to pull himself closer, if that’s even possible. “I know but they’re not supposed to know that” Louis says. “I think everyone knows that and I’m no better baby” Harry says. “I love you, you know that?” Louis nearly whispers as if it’s a secret just between them, well it kind of is. “I know, and I love you” Harry whispers back before closing the gap between their lips. They share a soft kiss and stay in their own little bubble for a while longer before eating dinner and cuddling in bed before falling asleep. It’s been a good day and even though they might still not be able to show their love in public, falling asleep in each other’s arms while feeling the love around them is all they’ll ever need.


	2. 2021

A couple of months have passed but covid is still present and continues to affect the lives of millions of people. 

Harry and Louis both had to postpone their tours multiple times and now decided to keep it on hold until the situation is better. 

How are they spending their time now you might ask? 

Well Louis has been working on some new music at home as well as practicing his guitar skills. He did a livestream concert in London in December that his husband attended secretly. 

He also freaked his entire fandom out with performing a new song called 'copy of a copy of a copy'. 

Harry in the meantime, has started filming a new movie called 'Don't Worry Darling'. 

Currently, both boys are staying in LA at their shared home.

Today Harry woke up early to leave for work as he turns around in Louis' arms and stares at him for a little while before forcing himself to get up. He kissing a sleeping Louis goodbye before taking a shower and driving off to set. 

It's one of Harry's last days and Louis decided to visit his boy as soon as he got up. 

He woke up around 11 am, put on one of Harry's shirts that are definitely way too big for him (but they smell like him) as he headed downstairs to make himself a bowl of choco pops. 

Afterwards he got ready and drove to set, it's supposed to be a closed set but judging by the amount of pap pics that are going around the internet it's pretty obvious that's not entirely the truth. 

A lot is not entirely the truth right now. 

He puts on his mask and grabs the green (and way too healthy for his liking) smoothie that he got for Harry on the way and makes his way to Harry's trailer. 

His tiny hand starts knocking on the door and he can't keep the smile that creeps onto his face as the dimpled boy opens the door with a big smile. 

"Hey boo" Harry says happily before wrapping his boy into a tight hug. "Easy there Haz" Louis says with a chuckle.

"But I missed you Lou. Is that for me?" he says as he points at the smoothie with a slight blush. "Of course and for the record love, I missed you too" Louis says as he hands Harry his smoothie. 

They take a seat and Louis takes a few minutes to get a proper look at Harry. 

He looks stunning as always but something is missing. "You look weird without your tattoos" Louis mumbles as he looks at Harry's arms. 

"I know and I miss them so much. It's weird knowing they're still there but I can't see them. Like there's a part of me missing" Harry says as he slowly traces his palm over the place where his rose tattoo is supposed to be.

"I can imagine. It's like my compass is now missing his ship" Louis says with a pout which Harry quickly kisses away. "It's still there Lou and I'll wash the makeup off as soon as I finish filming". 

"Good thing Monday is your last day, I don't like you without your tattoos" Louis states. 

"There's also something else on Monday" Harry says with a smile. "Really?" Louis challenges. 

"Yes, a special day" Harry says. "Well if you say so" Louis responds with raised eyebrows. 

Their little moment gets interrupted by a knock on a door and Louis quickly gets up and opens it. 

It's Jeff, who immediately enters after muttering a quick 'hello' to Louis. 

"Hey Harry, I just came to go over some things for later today" Jeff says. 

"I don't know what we have to talk about there, it's just a pap walk" Harry says with a frown that quickly disappears as Louis takes a seat next to him and holds his hand. 

You see, it hasn't been easy lately. A lot of things have gone wrong and they needed publicity, needed the general public to talk.

"I know but it has to look real and genuine" Jeff says. 

"How can it look real when it's all a lie?" Louis asks with raised eyebrows. 

Jeff ignores the question, not being in the mood to argue about this anymore as he says "Well we will get there around 5:30 and the paps will arrive at 6. They'll stay for around 30 minutes, we'll walk around and talk and laugh and act like it's just a normal day out after work. Try to not directly stare at the camera and maybe don't look so.. tense". 

"I'm not tense, I'm uncomfortable" Harry says. "Also the last time you said this would be way earlier, I wanted to cook dinner for me and Lou tonight". 

"Sorry H, couldn't do it earlier. The backgrid paps were already booked" Jeff says. 

"Hey I can cook dinner for us tonight Haz" Louis says. 

"Lou, I love you but I'd very much like to keep our kitchen and not have it burned down".

"Heyy, I'm not that bad anymore, I'm a great cook. I can do this" Louis says determined. 

"Okay Lou, but if you have any questions call me yeah?" Harry says to which Louis nods. 

Louis leaves the set around an hour later and Harry finishes up his last scenes before grabbing his things and leaving with Jeff. 

In the meantime, Louis has laid out the ingredients for their dinner. It goes all quite well in the beginning but he struggles a bit with the sauce. 

Not wanting to give in and admit to Harry that maybe he is not that good of a cook, he decides to call up Liam.

"Hey mate, so nice to hear from you again" Liam says happily.

"Sorry to call you this late Payno, I know it's like 1 or 2 am in London isn't it?" Louis asks while shooting a questioned look at his sauce that somehow has gotten a bit brown. "Yeah no worries, we're doing a late movie night anyways. So why'd call me this late, is Harry still not back yet?" Liam asks.

"Nah the pap walk is taking a little longer today so I'm cooking dinner which is actually also why I'm calling you. You see the tomato sauce for the pasta is supposed to be red-ish right?" Louis asks. 

"Uhm yes why?" Liam asks. 

"Well mine is brown" Louis says and Liam immediately starts laughing. 

"Liam that's not funny I swear I did everything right" Louis says in frustration. 

"God Lou" Liam laughs.

"Payno please just tell me how I can save this. Harry had an exhausting day and I wanted to make him happy with a nice dinner" Louis sighs.

"Mate to be honest I think you can't save that. Just do the sauce all over again" Liam says. 

"But that's so much work" Louis pouts. 

"Well don't you want to make Harry happy?" Liam asks. 

"Yeah of course" Louis says as starts again. 

Liam stays on speaker the entire time, both talking about their days and plans for the year. 

About half an hour later Louis is all done and says goodbye to Liam as he gets a text from Harry saying he'll be there in 10. 

He sets everything on the table, gets them some wine and lights up some candles (he's proper gone for Harry okay?). 

Harry arrives shortly after with a loud sigh as he stretches himself in the hallways. 

He washes his hands and smiles as he already smells dinner. 

"Louu, I'm home" Harry calls out before entering the kitchen place and spotting his small boy and hugging him close. 

"Hey Haz" Louis mumbles into Harry's shoulder before giving him a loving kiss. "Smells delicious" Harry says as he looks over the plates.

"Well it's going to taste delicious as well trust me" Louis says as he grabs Harry's hand and leads him to their table. 

Harry takes the first bite and Louis watches him intensely until a smile spreads on Harry's face and he mumbles "tastes good Lou. love the sauce". 

"Thanks babe, I mastered the sauce in one try" he says proudly before starting to eat. "Sure you did baby" Harry smirks before they continue to eat dinner. 

They talk about the rest of Harry's day on set as well as the pap walk. 

"So how was it?" Louis asks with a sad smile to which Harry took his hand. "It was okay, a little weird because the paps arrived 10 minutes late and we literally didn't know what to do so we just stood there. Also I ehm maybe stared directly at the camera" Harry says to which Louis laughs lightly.

"Haz please, again? You do that every time baby" Louis says to which Harry responds with "I can't help it Lou it's like an instinct okay?". 

They finish off their food and spend the rest of the night cuddled up on the couch watching Netflix before the go to bed, both exhausted from their day.

The next day is Sunday which means it's the first anniversary of Louis' debut album walls and Harry couldn't be prouder. 

He has the day off and preppers Louis' face with kisses to wake him up.

"Haz it's too early please" Louis grounds to which Harry just laughs.

"It's nearly 10 am love", "as I said, too early". 

They eventually do get out of bed around 11 and Harry makes them some nice breakfast before wrapping him up in a hug and saying "Happy album anniversay or should I say happy Wallsiversary" with a wink. 

"Don't say that please" Louis says before mumbling a 'thank you baby' against Harry's lips. 

They spend the day at home and Louis maybe or maybe not caught Harry having a breakdown over 'Always You' while making them some lunch. 

He stumbles into Louis' arms and holds his cheeks with his hands and sings "it was always Lou" before giving him a kiss. 

Louis laughs lightly, pulls Harry impossible closer and dances with him through the kitchen, nearly forgetting about their lunch.

Later on, they settled on the couch while Louis took his time to go on Twitter and thanking everyone for their support. 

Afterwards the fans did a streaming party that Harry happily joined, singing along and dancing around. 

Louis kept on spending some time on Twitter answering a couple of tweets. 

After dinner, they started out Harry's birthday celebration a little early in bed. Because Louis' boy deserves everything.

Louis wakes up early the next day to set up everything for Harry's birthday. 

They won't do a party or anything due to covid and the safety of everyone. 

But Louis did order a cake (he might be a decent cook but baking is another level of difficulty), flowers and tons of presents. 

He also made them some pancakes that he put on a tray and bought upstairs for them to eat in bed. 

He put the tray on the bedside table and went back into bed to straddle Harry's waist and prepper his face with kisses while whispering "wake up birthday boy". 

"Louuu" Harry whines while pulling him down by his hips with ends in Louis completely lying on top of Harry.

"Happy Birthday baby" Louis whispers while kissing his lips softly. "Thank you Lou. I'm getting so old" Harry whines.

"Shut it Harold, you're still young. Just not 16 anymore" Louis says softly while cradling Harry's face into his hands and tugging a strand of hair behind his ear.

"I've loved you when you were 16, I love you now when you're 27 and I'll love you when you're 70. I'll always love you" Louis whispers lovingly while staring directly into Harry's eyes.

"God Lou, I love you so much" Harry says teary-eyed while kissing his lips. 

They don't leave the bed for another three hours and had to eat the pancakes when they were cold but it didn't bother them at all. 

After they took a nice and long shower, Louis gives Harry all his presents while Harry mumbles "that's too much Lou". 

"It's never too much when it comes to you" Louis says. 

They eat the cake while on FaceTime with Anne and Gemma who wanted to wish Harry a 'Happy Birthday' and check up on the two. 

Harry only had to go to set in the afternoon while Louis waits at home. 

It's Harry's last day on set and Louis would lie if he said he wasn't a little bit relieved. 

Harry had an amazing time filming the movie and Louis couldn't be any prouder of him but he can't wait to have his boy at home more often. 

Even though he won't admit it, he misses the days in London of them just doing little things, Harry being home with him all the time and making him do weird stuff that he read online which he only secretly enjoyed.

Harry gets back home later with a cosmopolitan in his hand that he got on the way, a big knowing smile creeps on both of their faces. 

They have a lovely dinner and watch one of their favorite movies before going to bed. 

Excited for what is to come.


End file.
